Alors, à dans vingt ans
by Lil-Shossie
Summary: Sirius, seize ans, trouve un homme dans son grenier. Celui-ci à l'air mal en point et parle de Département des Mystères. Et malgré sa mine de déterré, il ressemble à SIrius comme deux gouttes d'eau.


Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai retrouvé. Je l'ai trouvé drôle alors je l'ai posté :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sirius se réveilla sans raison apparente. Il se tourna dans son lit, réajustant sans cousin, puis referma les yeux. Un craquement se fit entendre au dessus de sa tête mais il n'y fit pas attention. La vieille maison du Square Grimmaurd craquait tout le temps. Quand il était petit, il avait toujours peur que le grenier, situé juste au-dessus de sa chambre, lui tombe sur la tête. Maintenant, ces craquements le berçaient. Il les écoutait assidûment. Un-deux-trois… Un cinquième qui paraissait plus fort que les autres. Sirius ouvrit les yeux : ces craquements là ne lui semblaient pas familiers.

Ce n'était pas normal, mais de là à trouver ça inquiétant, non. Il tendait l'oreille mais plus rien ne vint. Cela lui semblait encore plus bizarre, mais il tâcha de se rendormirent.

BOUM !

Sirius se redressa en entendant ce boucan. On aurait cru que toutes les vieilles boîtes empilées au grenier s'étaient effondrées. Maintenant, il entendait quelque chose comme… De pas ? C'était impossible, non ? Pourtant, il n'entendait ni sa mère ni sont frère se lever. N'avait-il rien entendu ? Il hésitait. Devait-il allé voir ? Ce n'était probablement rien. Pourquoi ne pas allé voir pour en être sûr ? Au mieux, il se retrouverait devant un amas de carton. Au pire… Et bien, il prit sa baguette, rassembla son courage, et se leva.

Il grimpa les marches du grenier en faisant le moins de bruit possible. De toute façon, s'il était le seul à avoir entendu tout ce bruit, il n'allait pas réveiller toute la maison avec quelques marches grinçantes.

- Lumos, chuchota-il à sa baguette, qui s'alluma.

Il la brandit face à lui et passa la tête par le trou qui formait l'entrée du grenier. Il avait l'air calme. Une souris courue dans un coin, pour disparaitre dans le toit. Sirius tourna sur lui-même, toujours les pieds sur l'escalier. Dans le fond, des babioles entassées avaient l'air d'être tombées. Il pointa sa baguette dans le coin du grenier, derrière des boites : quelque chose avait bougé. Sirius se decida à entrer dans le grenier. Il allait chasser l'animal qui faisait le bazar dans son grenier. Il s'approcha, et dessella une ombre dans le noir. Beaucoup trop grosse pour que ce soit un animal. Il se mit sur la défensive.

- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans se faire entendre par les étages inférieurs.

Pas de réponse. Sirius redemanda d'une voix plus assurée mais là encore rien ne vint. Il commençait à penser qu'il avait rêvé quand il entendit un souffle.

- Je vais utiliser ma baguette.

- Non, attend. Sirius, lança l'ombre.

Il eu un choc, mais tenta de ne pas le faire entendre à l'intrus.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Non, fit l'homme. Non, Sirius c'est mon nom.

Merde, il allait avoir l'air d'un débile maintenant. Il ne se démonta pas.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en aie aucune idée.

Ce Sirius avait l'air d'avoir le chaudron troué. Sirius baissa un peu sa garde. S'il était mal intentionné, il n'aurait surement pas essayé de se justifier de sa présence dans son grenier. Qui plus est, il n'aurait pas donné une excuse si minable. Sirius –celui qui habitait la maison- continua :

- Comment êtes-vous entrez ?

L'homme dans l'ombre hésita.

- Euh… Je crois que j'ai atterrit là, en faite.

- Comment ça, atterrit ?

- J'étais… Quelque part d'autre, et d'un coup j'ai été transporté là.

- Vous êtes un sorcier. Vous faisiez des essais de potions ou de sorts ?

Il pouffa, mais Sirius sentit qu'il n'avait aucune joie.

- Non, non. Saleté de Département des Mystères et ce voile de m… Chuchota l'homme. (Il chuchota encore plus bas des sons inaudibles, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot attire l'attention de Sirius)

- Dumbledore ? Vous connaissez Dumbledore ?

- Hein, euh… Non… J'ai dit « paille en or ».

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Même l'homme n'avait pas l'air convaincu par son mensonge. Décidemment, il était bizarre. Sirius rehaussa sa baguette.

- Sortez. Je veux voir votre visage.

- Ce n'est pas la peine… Je ne suis pas très intéressant.

- Je ne veux pas vous voir parce que ça m'intéresse, mais parce que je dois voir votre visage. Vous êtes chez moi, quand même.

Un grommèlement s'en suivit, où Sirius cru entendre « moi aussi ».

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien. Ah si, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- L'effraction est un vilain délit, répondit Sirius, cinglant.

L'autre pouffa. Cette fois-ci il eu l'impression qu'il s'amusait.

- Tu as quel âge petit ?

Cette remarque eue pour effet de tendre tous les muscles de Sirius. Il renforça sa prise sur sa baguette sans répondre.

- Oh allez, fit l'homme. Si tu me le dis, je sors.

- J'ai presque seize ans. Et je ne suis pas « petit ».

L'homme ria franchement. Sirius eu un choc. Ce rire disait tout. Il commença à se faire une idée sur le personnage. L'homme paraissait sûr de lui par la puissance de sa voix. Mais ce rire. Brisé. L'homme était brisé à l'intérieur. Comme lui. En morceau à l'intérieur. Et il s'appelait Sirius. Comme lui. Ce dernier détail fini de faire l'amalgame entre lui et l'ombre derrière les cartons. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de se voir à sa place. Il baissa sa baguette sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Maintenant, sortez, ordonna-t-il, mais sa voix était moins sèche.

Il entendit une masse se lever difficilement, et l'homme souffler il se traîna hors de sa cachette. La première chose qui émergea fut une masse de cheveux brune et bouclée. Elle était aussi très emmêlée et lui descendait apparemment jusqu'aux épaules. Il avançait sur une main et ses deux genoux sa deuxième main disparaissait sous son ventre où il se tenait apparemment les côtes. Il n'allait pas lui faire beaucoup de mal s'il était blessé. La main que Sirius pouvait voir était très mince –trop maigre même. Et il y avait du sang. L'homme se releva doucement. Ses habits étaient non seulement sales, mais déchirés par endroit et parfois même une tâche de sang apparaissait. Puis son visage. Ses yeux bleus, son teint qu'on devinait halé malgré sa pâleur, son nez un peu long mais fin, ses pommettes saillantes. Sirius avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir.

- Mais… Commença Sirius.

- Et oui, fit l'homme. Tous les Sirius se ressemblent.

- Mais tu es horrible !

- Hé !

Il se renfrogna, mais le jeune Sirius n'en tint pas compte.

- Mais putain, mais… Mais tu es moi ou j'hallucine ?

- Oui, c'est moi, enfin toi… Enfin, on est nous… Non, attend.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie pour que je ressemble à ça ?

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir :

- Qu'est ce qui ne t'es pas arrivé, souffla-t-il.

- C'est la guerre, c'est ça ?

L'homme allait répondre mais il ferma la bouche et fronça les sourcils :

- Attend, j'ai entendu dire de partout qu'il ne faut jamais connaître son avenir.

Sirius hocha la tête. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait finir comme ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment cela allait arriver.

- J'aimerais juste savoir comment vont les autres.

- Qui ? Fit l'homme, hagard.

- Les maraudeurs ! Est-ce qu'on est devenu un genre de bataillon super puissant ? On parle de nous en disant que sans les maraudeurs, la guerre serait déjà perdue ?

Sirius avait des étoiles dans les yeux. En voyant l'état de l'homme, il était sûr que les maraudeurs avaient pris une grande place dans la guerre. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. L'homme regarda ses pieds, avant d'avoir l'air de se reprendre et releva brusquement la tête.

- Ils vont bien, répondit seulement l'homme.

Sirius n'eu pas l'impression qu'il soit très convaincu. Non, non, décidemment, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître son avenir.

Puis quelque chose sauta aux yeux de Sirius. Quel âge avait ce futur Sirius qui se tenait devant lui ? Beaucoup plus de vingt ans en tout cas. La guerre avait-elle tardée à venir ou bien avait-elle durée très longtemps ? Ou plutôt, durait-elle depuis longtemps ? Car l'homme avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'une bataille.

- Quel âge tu as maintenant ? Demanda Sirius.

- 36 ans.

36 ans. Cela lui laissait vingt ans avant de devenir ce qu'il voyait là. Il n'en avait aucune envie mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas changer son avenir même si on le voulait. Comme il ne savait plus quoi dire et qu'il voulait digérer son avenir en paix, Sirius demanda ce qui s'imposait à lui :

- Comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi ?

L'homme regarda autour de lui en soupirant intensément.

- Et bien, je n'en sais trop rien. Je crois que ce qui m'a envoyé ici va venir me chercher.

Sirius ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Il avait l'air si fort mais si fatigué. Il se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir finir de l'achever. L'homme s'aperçut qu'il le détaillait alors il lui sourit.

- Et si tu retournais te coucher ? On viendra me chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sirius acquiesça. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui donner du réconfort mais aussi pour en trouver, mais il se dit que cela serait trop bizarre de s'enlacer lui-même pareil pour la poignée de main et il n'allait pas dire au revoir à un lui qui n'existait pas encore, c'était insensé. Alors il tourna les talons. Sur l'escalier, il le fixa longtemps, et l'homme lui sourit :

- Bonne chance Sirius.

Il acquiesça, comme pour le remercier, et ferma la trappe. Oui, il allait avoir de la chance pour affronter son avenir. Il s'étala dans son lit, se demandant s'il l'avait vraiment vécu ou s'il avait halluciné. Non, c'était réel seule la réalité pouvait être aussi cruelle. Il s'endormit.

Au matin, il alla au grenier. Les cartons étaient toujours en débandade, et il y avait même quelques tâches de sang. La réalité. Il entendait sa mère s'affairer, celle qui ne lui parlait plus depuis quelques années déjà. Pourquoi vivre sous son toit ? Il descendit préparer ses valises. Le soir, il irait chez James.

Tant qu'à finir comme ça, autant profiter des dernières années heureuses qui pouvaient lui rester. Et ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'il les trouverait.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai fait mon possible pour qu'il n'y ai pas de problème de compréhension avec le jeune Sirius et le vieux : le jeune s'appelle Sirius et le vieux "l'homme" XD Et il n'y a aucune pensée du vieux. Enfin, je crois que c'est clair mais j'avais quand même envie de le préciser.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
